Besos de Galleta
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: ¿Qué sentido se puede encotrar a una golosina? ¿LA vida úede reflejarse en ella? Sí. Se puede. Se puede encontrar sin buscar, y mejor aún, saborear. El amor sabe a harina horneada. [MaruiJackal]


**Besos de Galleta.**

Era un verdadero milagro que después de medio día, Marui aún conservara las galletas de jengibre que hubiera hecho su grupo en clase de economía domestica a la primera hora. Era ya un hecho sobresaliente el que no se hubiera arrojado a la bandeja apenas hubieran salido del horno.

Y lo más increíble de todo (como si el milagro en sí no fuera tan impresionante), ahora las miraba atentamente. Había tomado una entre sus dedos con cuidado, y antes de devorarla, sus ojos púrpuras se mantuvieron prendidos a los fríos ojos de caramelo blanco de la figurilla. Y por más inexplicable que pareciera, el hombrecillo de jengibre parecía devolverle la mirada. Incluso, sonreía triunfante con su pequeña boca de betún blanco.

-¿Qué me vez¿Sabes que puedo comerte? Puedo morder tu cabeza y quitarte esa sonrisa de la cara.

Por toda respuesta, la galleta continuó mirándole igual.

Marui entonces lo decapitó de una mordida, comiéndose el cuerpo después de una manera pausada, tan lentamente como si esperara que le doliera al inanimado pedazo de harina horneada.

Luego de eso, tomó la siguiente.

Esa tenía igual forma (de hombrecillo, como todas las demás), pero los ojos eran menos calculadores. Eran distantes, cómo la persona que mira lejos con una sonrisa, por un momento, y sin darse real cuenta, se encontró pensando en Akutawa, de Hyotei. Así miraba él, con pupilas betunadas semi-cerradas y somnolientas. Con esa sonrisa boba como si soñara algo maravilloso, viéndote sin ver. O al menos eso había notado a la distancia, cuando el chico no se percataba de su presencia.

A esta le costó un poco más de trabajo devorarla, porque sí sentía pena al que sintiera dolor, Akutawa no lo merecía, y ciertamente, no iba a dárselo. Y aunque no lo hubo deseado, la galleta se acabó pronto.

Suspiró para olvidar y sacó una tercera a la que no le encontró verdadera forma ni personalidad, su mirada no era ni somnolienta ni penetrante, más bien tenía una facción tonta. Como si no pensara, cual si estuviera hueca esa pequeña y plana cabecita. Y entonces, más desesperado que con la primera, la comió deseándole dolor, que sabía que no habría, porque el dolor y sufrir viene del saber, y no pudo imaginar que aquel pedazo de golosina lo supiera.

Dos galletas más salieron de su bento, pegadas juntas. Y si las ganas de reír no habían llegado a él desde la primera comparación, ahora se mordía los labios para no sacar una deliciosa risa que atrajera la atención de todos. Una, con los bracitos algo doblados hacia adentro, como buscando alcanzarlos uno del otro para cruzarlos, con los ojos abetunados sin acabar, dando un pequeño ceño fruncido y, una boca pequeña hecha con prisa, dejándola demasiado corta, como su no sonriera. La otra tenía una mirada que se antojaba a amable, con una sonrisa tenue y apresurada, pero ahí; bien pegada a la otra galleta como tomándola del hueco en sus brazos, para tranquilizarle.

Como una representación exacta de Sanada -Fuku Buchou y Yukimura –Buchou. Podría casi jurar, que pronto la galleta amable diría algo que haría que el fruncido ceño betunado se relajara y la sonrisa inacabada que tenía por boca, se completara.

Sus ojos se nublaron cuando los entrecerró para contener su risa, puesto que, ahora mismo, podía ver a lo lejos a ambos chicos en la misma pose y gesto parados frente al enrejado de las canchas, donde se supone el debería estar. Y para no morderse más los labios, se los comió a los dos aprisa. A Sanada –Fuku-Galleta por que temía que esta misma le regañara y lastimeramente, a Yukimura- Buchou para no hacerlo sufrir.

Fue entonces cuando tomo las últimas galletas y ansioso las miró para encontrar alguna similitud con alguien. Mas, con la primera mirada, su respiración se congeló. La que había tomado primero de esas dos, tenía por ojos dos gomitas de uva, y en la boca, hecho por accidente, una especie de círculo rosáceo formado por el betún de fresa Las había puesto una encima de la otra sin esperar a que se secara el caramelo, aplastando la forma real de "O", para simular una boquita abierta y ahora parecía una burbuja bidimensional.

-Se parece a mí. –se burló, recordando que tenía los sobrantes de merengue de colores que le hubieron regalados a base de un juego de seducción por parte suya las chicas que hicieron un pastel y con cuidado, buscando el merengue amarillo, dio color a un uniforme deportivo, afinando los detalles con el betún blanco que le había sobrado y pequeños puntos rojos de las lunetas que le había sobrado a otro grupo de cocina. Finalmente coloreó el pelo con caramelo rosa Y el milagro se volvió más grande e inmaculado, pues no sólo las galletas habían sobrevivido, sino también los menjurjes decorativos . Y la carcajada escapó limpia por su boca cuando tuvo en su mano su retrato en galleta.

-No te comeré –y por fantásticas que sonaran las palabras, tenían un trasfondo de superstición y realidad que las hacían creíbles. Sería como comerse a sí mismo. Mejor esperaría a llegar a casa y ver si su madre querría comerla. La puso entonces en el Obento abierto a su lado, y miró la ultima galleta que quedaba, perdiendo la respiración aún más gravemente que con la anterior.

Los ojos de esta eran dos chispas de chocolate derretido, haciendo un par de puntos negros y profundos. Con un pequeño punto blanco de azúcar en cada uno, como si fuera un brillo de vigor en ellos. Y aunque la boca estaba hecha con betún, como las demás, esta tenía una sonrisa más privada, intima. Como la de alguien que sonríe de manera especial sólo en ocasiones especiales…

Sus mejillas se colorearon en cuanto tomo el merengue amarillo y coloreó el uniforme de Rikkaidai con él en el hombrecillo de horneada piel, esforzándose más en los detalles de éste. Con las lunetas rojas en el espacio blanco de los hombros y las mangas, una franja de chocolate atravesando el pecho, con un short blanco hecho con betún, detallando incluso la R del escudo de la escuela.

Era un hombrecillo hermoso, y por más, parecido a la figura que representaba. Por que con sus ojos profundos, su piel morena de harina horneada y esa sonrisa privada e intima, lo hacían todo un Jackal.

Incluso la falta de cabello lo hacía más él. Cómo si esa galleta hubiera sido horneada para ello. Su propósito de ser. Un pequeño Jackal.

Y aunque la idea se le antojó sabrosa Puesto que no podría decirse de otra manera refiriéndose a Marui y una Galleta , se resistió a besarla. Sabía que la destruiría. Que la comería tan lentamente como para saborearlo, degustar aquella imagen de sí mismo besando, devorando, acariciando con la suavidad de su lengua el propio cuerpo encarnado, la masa endurecida.

Fue entonces, cuando unas manos taparon la visión que en su distracción, se había vuelto borrosa, pensando en aquello del beso a la inanimada galleta.

-¿Quién soy? –y a pesar de que la voz se escuchaba tremendamente fingida, y era perfectamente deducible quien era, Marui se tomó la libertad de jugar, pues sabía, pese a todo, que esa era una oportunidad valiosa pues los juegos no eran comunes en su compañero.

-¿Eres Akutawa-kun?

-No.

-Atobe-San.

-No.

-Yukimura- Buchou.

-No.

-Santa Claus.

-¿Uh?

-Eres entonces la vieja Ines.

Las manos regresaron al costado de su dueño, mostrando a quien Marui se esperaba.

-Jackal.

-Con lo sencillo que era decir eso desde un principio.- dijo, haciéndose lugar para sentarse a un lado del pelirosa, quien, sonriendo sin decir nada, pensó en que era más agradable tener las manos de brasileño sobre su piel, que adivinar de inmediato para privarse del placer. -¿Qué haces que no te comes esa galleta?

Y aunque en su rostro se vio la mueca que trataba de resistirse a la sonrisa y ponerse en evidencia, ésta afloró por sí sola. Seguido por el movimiento involuntario de su mano (luego de su brazo entero al estirarse) y mostrarle triunfante la galleta con la forma de su compañero. –No podría comerla si se parece a ti.

Una de las cejas de Jackal se levantó instintivamente en muestra de extrañeza; mirando atentamente la pasta adornada. Luego, su vista captó atención de otra cosa, mas del mismo tema: Una galleta que reposaba en el Obeto junto a su compañero, que parecería dormida, de no ser por las gomitas de uva que el sol y el reflejo de él azúcar hacían brillar.

Marui lo miró expectante. Su compañero veía la galleta de manera extraña, y no fue, hasta que la tomó entre sus dedos, que se dio cuenta que esa mirada era de fascinación.

-A que es linda, verd…

Y ni bien hubo acabado de decir aquello, cuando Jackal se comió la cabeza de un mordisco. Los ojos lilas se cerraron en gesto dolido, imaginándose como la galleta por un momento. El cuerpo le siguió, de manera lenta y agonizante, al mismo paso en el que su compañero se comía miembro por miembro de la golosina.

-¿Lo vez? no es difícil. Yo te comí sin remordimientos.

El pelirosa seguía encogido, abrazando lo más que podía su propio cuerpo. Jackal se colocó a un lado, colocando las manos en el pasto para apoyarse, aprovechando también aquello, para tomar impulso y acercarse a su compañero de dobles.

Los ojos de Marui se abrieron como si acabara de ver algo horrible. Más era muy lejos de ello, la única vista que sus ojos captaban, era la cercanía de su compañero de dobles a algo mucho menos un palmo de su rostro. Así pues, sus labios también sintieron los del moreno, mientras este le besaba de una manera, sino casta, bastante tranquila, para no pedir demasiado del momento. Y sin darse cuenta, el brasileño se separó, dejándolo con la misma expresión, mientras él le sonreía pícaramente. Jackal sabía a la perfección, que si Marui no había devuelto el beso, no era por no quererlo, lo conocía tan bien, para saber que realmente era por el impacto, así que solamente se restringió a lamer sus propios labios, acercándose otra vez al goloso muchacho, retirando suavemente con su pulgar, pequeñas migajas en la comisura de su boca.

-Supo a galleta.

Eso sirvió para quitarse el ensimismo, sacudiendo la cabeza de una manera apresurada y violenta.

-¿Qué?

Jackal se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. –El beso, supo a galleta…con betún de vainilla y creo de chocolate.

Y aunque no lo quiso, la risa volvió a aflorar convirtiéndose después en una estrepitosa carcajada, que sonó como un trueno. Tan fuerte y crudo, que asustó a los de su entorno.

-¿Qué te da risa? – El chico simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones de su frente se le revolvieran un poco.

-A mi me supo a Jackal –dicho eso, levantándose con cuidado, se apoyó en el hombro del moreno, semi-sentándose sobre de el al momento en el que mordía la galleta que quedaba deformando el cráneo con ese mordisco.- ¿Adivina a qué me sabe esta ultima?

-¿A qué?

-No te lo diré. – y la sonrisa llegó más amplia, como si imitara a un viejo zorros de los cuentos de verano, inclinándose después para robar un beso a su compañero de una manera apresurada. –Sí, saben a galleta. –murmuró, tomó sus cosas y caminó acomodarse la mochila sabiendo entonces que, su galleta humana, correría tras de él para abrazarlo con sus brazos de harina preparada y besar con sus labios de betún, su cabello de merengue.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia. No sé que comentar, más que a mi me ha dado mucha hambre escribirla.

Dedicada a dos personas: Para _**FalseMoon y MizukiNFU**_

Ojalá a las dos les haya dado hambre también. Si es así, mi propósito ha sigo cumplido.

Se aceptan reviwes xD.


End file.
